Samurai Warriors: Winds of Romance
by Senayalayasha-Sama
Summary: Mori Ranmaru is a young teenage servant of Oda Nobunaga looking for someone to love, need and take care of him like he would them. When the strong and quiet Akechi Mitsuhide comes into his life, will sparks fly? Yaoi. OOC. Starts before the game.
1. A Cold Winter's Night

Samurai Warriors: Winds of Romance

Senayalayasha-Sama

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (Though I do own SW 1 & 2) and though the story starts before the game in Ranmaru's POV, it will be inaccurate but will later follow the first game fairly well. The beginning few chapters are entirely made up from my mind, so flame me is you will, but they shall be used to fry my sister. You have been warned.

Warnings: OOC, yaoi, swearing, blood, gore and all that Samurai battle goodness.

Chapter One: A Cold Winter's Night

It was a brisk night in Japan during the Sengoku period with wars raging all around the country for power. On this particular night, it was snowing rather hard and many people were walking quickly to their homes to get out of the cold and inside where sake was awaiting them.

Out in this weather, was a young teen walking with a slightly older man, the teen carrying numerous and various bundles in his arms. He was scarcely covered, but the man ahead of him didn't seem to notice or care. "Ranmaru – Kun, keep up now; we are almost at Azuchi," said the man. Ranmaru looked at the man ahead of him with half-closed eyes and nodded only once as he shivered violently, his body numb with cold.

"Yes, Nobunaga – Sama…" Ranmaru said, jogging a bit to keep up as they entered the castle and went up several floors to Nobunaga's quarters. Once there, Ranmaru felt a sneeze coming on and fought hard to keep it at bay as he waited for his lord to sit and motion for him to put down the bundles and join him.

"Close the door, Ranmaru – Kun…" Nobunaga said tiredly as he sat down before a low table and a servant rushed to him with a bottle of sake and several small sake cups, pouring it swiftly and carefully so as not to anger Nobunaga. "When you see fit, you may put those packages on the floor next to the bookcase and sit with me here."

"Thank you, Nobunaga – Sa – aaaaaaCHOOO!" Ranmaru couldn't hold it any longer and he sneezed on suddenly, causing him to drop the bundles and cover his nose and mouth with his hands so as not to dirty the said items. Nobunaga watched as he continued to sneeze two…three…four…five times in succession, each more forceful and louder than the one that came before it.

After a moment of ensuring that he was finished, Ranmaru dropped to the floor in a bow and said, "Forgive me, Nobunaga – Sama; it caught me off guard."

Nobunaga waved it off. "It was an accident; I will overlook it as long as the packages did not get dirty. Now, come and drink sake with me. I long for company and Lady Noh is not here to abate it."

"Yes, Nobunaga – Sama," Ranmaru said, sitting hurridly across from Nobunaga as he was poured a cup of sake and began to reach for it when Nobunaga reached out and stopped his hand with a gentle motion.

"Nai, not over there; sit here, close to me," Nobunaga said, patting the place next to him. Not willing to disobey, Ranmaru stood and sat next to his master, his head lowered as he accepted his sake and began to sip it carefully, not doing so unless his lord drank.

"Ranmaru – Kun, do you have any plans for the next few days?" Nobunaga asked after a long silence.

"Nothing, my Lord, except serve you. I live for nothing else." Nobunaga smiled as he lifted the cup to his lips and sipped.

"Is that so…?" he asked, though not loud enough for Ranmaru to hear him. It was little known knowledge in the castle – or anywhere for that matter – that Nobunaga loved his servant Ranmaru. He was so pretty and feminine, his large eyes and full lips similar to those of a woman's, and his voice was smooth and soothing. The shogun often found himself being drawn close to his servant's side and looking at him intently, as though surveying a fine item he wished to purchase but could not afford.

"Please, stay with me tonight."

"Nobunaga – Sama, don't you wish for me to sleep with the other servants? I am not worthy of such an offer…"

"Please, Ranmaru…I insist on it," Nobunaga said softly, taking Ranmaru's chin in his hand.

"If my Lord commands it…" Ranmaru said finally, avoiding Nobunaga's eyes.

"I do…" Nobunaga said, reaching for the neck of Ranmaru's top to pull it open.

"Nobunaga – Sama - -!" Ranmaru said breathlessly in shock, stopping himself from pulling the shogun's hands off of his clothes. He looked up at his lord with frightened brown eyes, his lips quivering. At that moment, Nobunaga was sure that he wanted Ranmaru.

"Do you trust me?" Nobunaga asked sensually, pulling back and gazing deeply into Ranmaru's eyes, searching for any signs of resistance.

"Of course, Nobunaga – Sama…" Ranmaru answered. Following his answer, Nobunaga carefully pulled open his top and leaned in to nip at the younger male's ear and neck as his hands felt around Ranmaru's slender torso for his sensitive pink nipples.

"You are so beautiful, Ranmaru – Kun…" Nobunaga said, his lips moving down to Ranmaru's collarbone where he bit and drew blood, causing the teenager to cry out.

"N-Nobunaga – Sama…!" he panted, a deep blush coming to his cheeks as the shogun callously clawed and pinched his white flesh. Before he could say anything else, Nobunaga had pushed him down onto the floor and towered over him on all fours, holding him by the wrists and waist so he couldn't escape. Tears welled in his eyes and he tried to blink them away so Nobunaga wouldn't see them before they fell. Too late; the shogun noticed and bent down to lick them away, his goatee brushing Ranmaru's cheek and making him shiver.

Ranmaru closed his eyes and relaxed though he still shivered, biting his lip to try and stay silent so as not to alert the guards outside the room. He felt Nobunaga lean down and lick his ear before saying quietly, "If the cuckoo does not sing…kill it." It was a simple line of eight words but it had the desired effect. It forced Ranmaru to cease his silence and at least act like he was enjoying the proceedings.

After he let a few soft moans escape his lips, Nobunaga pulled Ranmaru up to his feet and led him to his bedroom next door. He shoved Ranmaru's slender form down onto the bed roll and straddled him, holding the younger male's hands above his head and roughly kissed him as Ranmaru started to quietly protest.

"N-Nobunaga – Sama…please…I-I-I…" he started when the shogun slid his hand down over Ranmaru's stomach and down between his legs, making his eyes go wide with fear. "I-I-I-I-I…ah, Nobunaga – Sama – aa!" Nobunaga stopped a moment to place a hand over his mouth.

"Shh…shh…quiet now…you don't want to wake the other servants, do you?" he asked in a low tone. Ranmaru panted and looked at him fearfully with his large doe eyes a moment before cautiously shaking his head. "I thought not…now, be a good boy…" He replaced his hand where it had been before and lowered his head to kiss the teenager's neck.

"Nobunaga – Sama…wh – what will Lady Noh say if she finds out?" Ranmaru asked in a whisper, his cheeks growing warm and his eyelid heavy.

"Lady Noh doesn't have to know…just relax now…" Nobunaga said, his tone becoming sterner as his hand flexed, causing to Ranmaru whimper and throw his head back against the floor.

"Aah…Nobu…Nobunaga – Sama…please…it – it…you…you're…you're hurting me…! Nobunaga – Sama, don't, please!!"

The next morning, Ranmaru woke up on his stomach with sunlight streaming peskily into his face, his clothes discarded in a neat folded pile next to him and Nobunaga nowhere to be found in the lavishly furnished room. The covers and bed roll were made from the highest quality of silk, the walls were bare, but around them were tables with painted vases and chests of drawers made from bamboo and dark woods, a collection of swords and spears decorating the walls over several decorative changing screens.

Rising from the covers, Ranmaru got onto his hands and knees and stretched, reaching for his clothes when sharp pain rode up his back like a cavalry of horses, forcing him to still until the pain subsided. The next time he tried, he did so much more slowly and carefully so as not to aggravate his backside. Pulling on his meager garments and searching for his tunic, he found instead an expensive silk winter kimono in its place. Lifting his onto his lap, he looked at it in awe as his fingers rolled over the slightly raised patterns. It was purple of course, but not quite, almost maroon or wine colored with a red collar and adorned with sakura designs. He was wondering if it was for him as he had seen the shogun wear it before and was readying to put it away when the door slid open and Nobunaga said, "Yes, it is for you to wear, Ranmaru – Kun…"

Ranmaru jumped and held it to his bare and pale chest, looking in his lord's direction to see who it was before relaxing. "Oh, Nobunaga – Sama…I cannot accept this…I'm just a servant - -"

"But I want you to wear it; I picked it out especially for you. I'll never wear it again as the color doesn't look as good on me as it will on you."

"But, Nobunaga – Sama - - !" Ranmaru said as Nobunaga swept over to him and stood him up, taking the kimono to put it on him and lifting the obi after fitting it on just perfect.

"There, see? It does look better on you. Now, come along outside; my officers and I are planning an attack."

"Where? What attack, my Lord?"

"You will not be participating in the battle, Ranmaru, but you may listen in as long as you stay silent and do not speak."

"Yes, Nobunaga – Sama; I will do as you ask of me," Ranmaru said, bowing. "And thank you for you for the clothes. I will wear them all the time."


	2. Lord of Mino

Chapter Two: Lord of Mino

Ranmaru was running errands a few days after the incident with Nobunaga for the castle out in the city by himself, a basket full of items slung over his arm as he walked. He was wearing the beautiful kimono that Nobunaga had given him with pride – though digging about in it for his purse of yen – as he walked and accidentally bumped into a group of four noblemen talking in a group, being knocked back onto his rump and his basket being flung from his hand as one of them retaliated angrily.

"Watch where you're going, servant boy! Next time you'll suffer much worse than a knock down!" he hissed. Ranmaru looked up at him with fearful puppy eyes and scurried into a low bow at his feet, begging for his forgiveness.

A little ways away, several other noblemen heard the commotion and turned or walked over to see what was going on. The men from the original group started chortling as they surrounded Ranmaru, one of them reaching down and grabbing him by his ponytail, forcing his head up and back painfully as he bit back a cry of agony, biting his lip.

"Look at him, he looks like a woman!"

"Awful pretty for a servant boy. Whose are you?" one sneered in his ear.

"I – I – I am a servant of Nobunaga – Sama! Please, let me go!" Ranmaru pleaded.

A few stands down, a tall man with waist-length black hair and purple and silver armor walked out into the street, hearing the commotion. He looked down in the direction of the ever growing crowd and placed a hand on his scabbard as he narrowed his eyes, walking over. "What is going on? What's all the noise about?" he asked, worming his way into mob.

Ranmaru looked at the man in the purple out of the corner of his eyes as he tried to remain composed in his predicament. "Please, help me…!"

"Don't you talk to the Lord of Mino like - -!" said one of the noblemen when a katana was placed under his chin, forcing him to look at the man in purple.

"Let him go. Now, before I slit your throat and get your blood all over Lord Nobunaga's nice clean streets."

The noblemen swiftly released Ranmaru and shoved him so that he fell face first onto the ground at the samurai's feet, awaiting a punishment that was sure to come…

But instead, his hand was touched and he was slowly helped up by the stranger, Ranmaru being careful to avoid his eyes as he bowed low. "T-Thank you, sir. I cannot express how grateful I am!"

The man in purple merely chuckled, a warm, melodious sound. "No need to thank me; I saw you were in trouble and I did what I thought was right. I'm just glad you're not hurt. What's you're name?"

Ranmaru felt his cheeks burn in the cool winter air and he tried to keep his eyes down. "M-Mori Ranmaru, sir. I serve the Oda…"

"I am Akechi Mitsuhide, Lord of Mino. I've come to speak with your master, Oda Nobunaga."

Ranmaru said Mitsuhide's name in his head over and over again, touching his lips lightly as he did so. It was a good name…and it had a nice ring to it when he said it.

"Yes, of course, Mitsuhide – Sama. I can show you the way to the castle if you wish…" Ranmaru said after he had picked up all of the items that had fallen out of his basket and replaced it on his arm. Mitsuhide smiled.

"I would be honored if you would," he said as he fell into step with Ranmaru. The teenager was ecstatic; since the nobleman was walking with him, it gave him more time to look over his savior.

His hair was long, dark and silky-looking, catching the sunlight and shimmering like dark water as it waved behind him slightly in the soft breeze. His face was smooth and rounded with a slightly pointed chin, his features refined and almost perfect. His dark eyes were soulful and warm, like his kind voice. He was nicely built, thin yet muscled, and taller than the average man of the times.

He didn't walk quite like a man of status, but also not like a commoner, almost as though he had found a way to fit in comfortably with his surroundings. Had Ranmaru not known that Mitsuhide was a nobleman, he would've thought he was just a skilled samurai.

After leading Mitsuhide into the castle, they parted ways: Ranmaru had chores to finish with the other servants, and Mitsuhide was accompanied by another servant to Nobunaga's quarters. Shortly after unloading his basket, he was summoned to have tea with the two.

Nobunaga, who was looking rather sour, immediately brightened once Ranmaru entered the room, motioning for him to sit down next to him and across from Mitsuhide. The nobleman blinked at his presence, then nodded his head once in greeting as Ranmaru bowed his.

"So, Mitsuhide – Sama, what can I do for the Lord of Mino?" Nobunaga asked loftily as Ranmaru poured the tea.

"I've noted that you want to start a revolution, correct?" Mitsuhide asked carefully. Nobunaga nodded a few times.

"Correct."

"I was hoping I could join you, if I may." Nobunaga tilted his head back and thought for a moment, as though weighing his possibilities. After a tense moment, the answer came.

"I could use another good warrior, I suppose. I see no immediate threat. Welcome to the Oda Army, Mitsuhide – Sama. Now, let us discuss our plans…"

As the two talked over the battle plans, Ranmaru continued to gaze across the low table at the nobleman almost obsessively. Before long, though, Nobunaga was ushering him into his bedroom and sliding the door closed, leaving him by himself in the bedroom.

He settled down next to the bedroll and continued to think about Mitsuhide as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
